PS I Love You
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Weiss begins receiving messages intended to help ease her pain and goes on a journey to start a new life. (Based of the Love drama film with Gerard Butler and Hillary Swank, 'P.S. I Love You)


Get ready for your hearts to be taken on an emotional roller coaster, especially if you've seen the film P.S. I Love You.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is dedicated to the Ruby and Weiss in the RP Group I'm a part of, who are also known as technoskittles and hanasaku-shinjin (momoxtoshiro) on tumblr and this website (THEY DO GREAT STUFF CHECK THEM OUT!). <strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, P.S. I Love You, or characters related to them.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Passerby steered clear of the oncoming path of two well dressed women who were making their way to a rickety apartment complex in downtown Vale, with one of the women keeping her distance from the other. As they entered the complex, the taller of the two began to speak.<p>

"Weiss, I know you hate it when I ask, but did I do something stupid?" Ruby asked her wife, Weiss, as they went up the stairs to their apartment. "Or maybe it was something you _think_ I did?"

Weiss paused a moment and gave Ruby a deadpanned stare before continuing up the steps.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm always doing something stupid, aren't I?"

The only response Ruby got was a deep sigh and slight groan. Ruby ran up the steps past Weiss and grabbed Weiss by her shoulders and cringed when she saw the stern look Weiss was giving her.

"Please, just tell me what I did wrong so I can make it all better!"

Weiss glared at her and turned her head away.

"You're not going to tell me until we get into our room and yell at me, are you?"

Weiss gave Ruby a slight nod.

"Am I going to have to sleep in the bathtub again?"

Huffing, Weiss ignored Ruby as she pushed her away and kept walking; fumbling a bit as they finally reached the door to their apartment and opened up the door.

"Weiss, my love, please tell me what I did." Ruby said, closing the door.

She began taking off her coat and tie, following Weiss into their room, where Weiss was already undressing and changing into her night clothes.

"It's not what you did, you dolt, it's what you said! And you know what you said!" Weiss snapped as she took off her shoes.

"No, I don't! And if I did, I didn't mean it." Ruby started to take off her dress clothes and slip into something more comfortable.

"Yes you did. You always mean what you say!" Weiss began to undo her hair in front of her vanity mirror.

"No I don't! Sometimes I say things without thinking about them and –"

"Oh, like you did tonight?"

"That's why I'm asking you what did I say? I can't remember!"

"You said at my mother's you were ready to have children but I wasn't. To my mother! You might as well have said I was thinking of becoming a nun!"

"Well, I am the only person you ever dated so…" Ruby started to say but then stopped when Weiss picked up her shoe and threw it at her.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Ruby said as she rubbed her arm where the shoe hit her.

"You told my mother I didn't want children!" Weiss stomped angrily to Ruby as she began closing the blinds and turning on the lights throughout their apartment.

Ruby followed after Weiss, picking up the clothes and random articles around the place that Weiss did not bother to pick up as she crashed into them.

"I didn't say that to Pyrrha! I never told her you didn't want kids!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't. I only said you wanted to wait."

"Which means, I don't want one right now."

"Right!"

"Thank you for understanding." Weiss said as she walked back into their bedroom.

Ruby frowned as she thought for a moment and chased after her wife.

"Wait a minute! I'm confused. Can someone clarify this for me?"

Weiss growled in frustration as she began fixing up their bed.

"Telling my mom I didn't want kids…Ruby, we have plans! Or had plans! Did you ever think about those?"

"What plans?" Ruby said, putting away her clothes in the closet.

"Our plans for us, for life…for when we are both ready to have children! Children are not cheap, you know!"

"Of course I know! With you only finally just starting to work since you're so picky and my own job isn't exactly a high paying job I only –"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ pin our lack of income on me!" Weiss shook a finger angrily at Ruby. "It's not _my_ fault that the last 5 jobs I've had since we graduated all had people who don't know how to use their brains and I end up being overqualified!"

"And that's why I've been taking extra Huntress jobs with training Beacon students! So we could start having a proper income and have money to save for our children, whenever that is!" Ruby slammed a cabinet in their room as she took out a bottle of aspirin and swallowed a few pills.

"I know that Ruby, but the plan was for both of us to do it, together!"

"Yes, and I know that we were going to do it together but we just can't keep waiting for you to figure out what you want in life, now can we? Especially if we want to have children at some point!" Ruby countered back, and then immediately regretted it.

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault we aren't moving on in life? That _I'm_ the reason we'll never have children?" Weiss started throwing the pillows off their bed. "We can't just go through life without order, Ruby! _Let's have a baby, it'll all work out!_ That's all I've been hearing you say lately as if it's so easy to do so!"

Weiss turned around and faced Ruby, whose face was starting to turn red in anger. Weiss felt herself falter for a moment before getting even angrier than before.

"Damn you Ruby, why do you always have to give me that silent angry look? Why do _I_ always have to be the responsible one? The bad guy? Why can't _I_ be the childish one for once? Why can't _I_ be the cute, happy-go-lucky-girl who eats cookies and never worries in this relationship?"

"I never said or else intended to say any of what you're saying now, Weiss. I've only mentioned having children and I only meant that if we had children, it's not like we couldn't manage with the way things are now! Lots of people without money have children all the time and manage it. And they're happy! I just…" Ruby sighed, rubbing her eyes, trying to calm herself. "I mean we aren't getting any younger and…I'm sorry if I act childish sometimes, I can't help it." Ruby finished off lamely.

"Ruby, I don't want to _have_ to manage! I want us to have money, our children to have money. I want us to have the best in life, Ruby. I want our children to have better than what I had growing up with only one parent!" Weiss said as she sat down on the corner of their bed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Weiss, our children will have the very best of everything. I promise you that. We can figure it out, and if you're not ready then we can wait on it. I don't mind waiting longer, I only…"

Ruby stopped speaking as she slowly made her way over to Weiss and enveloped her in a hug.

"Weiss?"

"..."

"Weiss."

"..."

"Weiss, I'm sorry if you feel I pushed you into a corner. I was only…I just...I know I don't show it, but I worry too." Ruby felt the tension in Weiss beginning to ease up. "I worry about our future just as much as you, perhaps even more. I only act like I don't because despite what you may think, I know me worrying will cause you to worry more and I don't want you to. I rather you angry at me than feeling sad because of me. I never want you to be sad Weiss, don't you understand?"

Ruby nuzzled into Weiss' neck, trying to relax her as she ran her fingers through Weiss' long, white hair.

"So if me acting like a happy fool all the time can help ease your mind, then I'll gladly do it."

Ruby felt Weiss push away from her.

"I hate it when you get like this. Hiding all your feelings about everything and then only speaking your mind at moments like this, or else trying to avoid the real topic at hand." Weiss said as she started to pace around the room. "Ruby, I don't want you to have to lie to me about how you feel. Not ever! If there's something on your mind, I want you to just tell me."

"Fine." Ruby said, crossing her arms as she stood behind Weiss, who was brushing her hair and looking at her in the vanity mirror. "I'll tell you what's on my mind."

"About time!"

"Do you want children?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why did you have to tell my mother about me not wanting them? This is to get revenge at me, isn't it?"

"How did we get back to this? I already told you, I didn't mean anything bad by it!"

"You're unhappy with me because I don't want children and because I'm not fun to be with anymore!"

"That's stupid, Weiss! I'm not unhappy with you because you don't want children. And I don't think you're not fun anymore!"

"Yes you do! Don't think I don't hear you sigh in frustration when we go to bed because I keep resisting your advances to having sex every night like we used to the first few months we were married! Admit it, you dolt!"

"Alright then. I miss having sex every night with you."

"YOU SEE! I know what you're really saying!"

"What am I saying then?" Ruby said, glaring at Weiss.

"You're saying that all of this," Weiss gestured at herself and the apartment, "is not what you wanted!"

"Are you sure that this," Ruby repeated the gesture to herself and their home, "is not what you wanted either?"

Ruby watched as Weiss' face turned an angry red and then paled as she started trembling.

"I…no that's not what I meant Ruby! I just…what if this is it? What if all our wants never come to life? What if this is all we get? What if no matter how much we want things, how much we may want children, this is it? I don't want it…" Weiss trailed off as she started fretting about the room.

Ruby stomped toward Weiss and stopped her from moving, grabbing her shoulders in frustration. Weiss simply gaped at her in surprise.

"Well then what, Weiss?! What is it that you want? Tell me! Because I'm tired of trying to figure out it out. You want a better place to live? Fine. I'll work more. You want kids, you don't want kids? TELL ME!"

Ruby leaned forward and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder before letting out a shuddering sigh and then looked back into Weiss' blue eyes, whose piercing gaze made her want to turn away.

"Weiss I…I know what I want. Because I have her right here in front of me. But if I'm not what you want, then tell me now or else I'll…"

"You'll what? You'll leave?"

Weiss glared at Ruby.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm only saying that if you want to leave, then go ahead and do it. I don't want to hold you back. Don't use me as an excuse to stay."

"Then I'll leave if that's what you want."

"Then go and leave, don't worry about what I want, you dolt."

"Don't try twisting this against me and push me to wanting to leave Weiss!"

"If you want to leave, then do it. Just say goodbye!"

"FINE! I'M LEAVING!"

"FINE!"

Weiss watched as Ruby grabbed her cloak and boots and walked out of their apartment, slamming the door as she closed it behind her. She gave out a growl and rushed to their bedroom and slammed the door as well, biting on her nails in anger. After a few moments, Weiss felt tears coming to her eyes and she slowly opened the door and saw that Ruby was standing in the doorway of their apartment, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Can I come back in, Weiss? Are we…are we done fighting?"

Weiss let out a sob as she ran toward Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm sorry." Weiss whispered as she jumped into Ruby's open arms.

Ruby lifted Weiss into the air and they started kissing fervently, lips never breaking apart as Ruby walked around their apartment turning off the lights before taking them to their bed.

"I'm sorry too, Weiss. It's just I get so nervous around Pyrrha and I feel dumb because I think she thinks I'm not good enough for you."

Ruby kissed Weiss again, easing her onto the bed.

"No Ruby, you're right. She doesn't like you because after all this time you're still not making enough money for me in her mind."

"What?" Ruby stopped kissing Weiss. Weiss giggled as she gently cupped Ruby's face.

"I'm kidding. But she still says it was a mistake marrying you. Because I loved you too much. And I still do. She doesn't' like you because you corrupted me at such a young age with your doltish charm and fast talking and the great make out sessions we had that led up to our marriage right after we graduated."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I just…this all might not last Ruby. And it terrifies me. I don't want our time together to ever end."

"It won't end, Weiss. Not until we're ready. And that won't ever happen because I'm never going to let you go; even after death do us part and beyond that."

"But mmfff!"

Ruby silenced Weiss with another deep kiss for several minutes before breaking apart.

"Us falling in love was not a mistake. It will never be a mistake. Do you want to know why? Because the first thing I want to see every morning I wake up is your face." Ruby rubbed her nose against Weiss' nose. "We'll figure it all out Weiss. Together. We just need to look for a sign."

"A sign, Ruby?" Weiss said as Ruby gently made her lie down, fanning her white hair around the pillow. Weiss reached up and ran her fingers through Ruby's dark brown hair, her glassy gray eyes shining at her.

"Yes, we'll look for a sign, my darling Weiss. Everything will be alright. You'll see." Ruby leaned down and began deeply kissing Weiss again as their need for each started rising. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and reached for the bedside lamp. "And it will be, my love. Because we'll be together."

Ruby turned off the light.


End file.
